Dib , Zim , Me ,Aqua and two stolen blasters !!!
by ZimLover05
Summary: This is a fluff n'stuff fic ! Its about the night i met Aqua ..Dib and Zimmy drop in to role play with us ! ...Fluff ...ARRGGH!


!! Dib , Zim , Me , Aqua and two stolen blasters !!  
  
  
Disclaimer   
I do not , nor have I ever owned Invader Zim ...blah blah ...  
And NO , I have nothing to give you Jhonnen , so get lost !   
********************************************************************************  
Hi ! Its me , ZimLover_05 !   
Thankies going out to my friend Aqua , amethyst , SilverFlashPup and Advanced Gir for inspiring me to write Zim fics , and you net masters of Fanfiction.net , for allowing me to log on   
I really hope that I can become one of the regular authors here in the near future !   
=^-^= - ZimLover _05   
  
********************************************************************************  
Story note ( getting monotonous , isn't it ? ? )   
  
This is my very First fic ever , so please be gentile .   
All flaming insults will be fed to my wolf pack here at DeerPark !!   
Its about the night I met Aqua , and Dib and Zim drop in at the middle of it when we were talking about new write stuff . This is one Fluffy fic .   
......You have been warned .   
- ZimLover =^-^=   
********************************************************************************  
  
S Pluto 122 : "Zim said , I guess you have nothing to blast me with today ,"  
  
" Actually I do ! " Dib said as he took out a hand blaster .   
  
Cassidy's eyes grew . " NO ! "  
  
JadeEyedWolf : L.a.m.o !   
S Pluto 112 : That's were I was stuck .  
  
JadeEyedWolf: Squirt gun or real ?   
JadeEyedWolf : Didn't catch that .   
  
S Pluto112 : Its real alright .   
  
JadeEyedWolf : ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod .........  
  
JadeEyedWolf : Whatever you do, don't kill Zimmy , he's my favorite !!   
  
S Pluto122 : Don't worry . I won't let little Dibby hurt my Zimmy .....RIGHT ??   
( Glares at Dib )   
  
Dib : uh ....right . (hides blaster )   
  
S Pluto 112 : I Like Zimmy too !   
  
S Pluto 112 : he's so cute and funny , ( excuse me for the cute compliment )   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Hi there Dib *Grabs blaster *   
  
*A drunk starts to sing * * Zim walks by *   
  
Zim : LookOverThere !   
( As everyone looks , Zim fires at the drunk )   
Ah , that's better ...  
  
Dib : What was that sound ?   
  
Zim : Oh Nothing ...  
  
Dib : GiveMeThatBlasterZim !   
  
JadeEyedWolf : ZiMMMM ! *Smiles wickedly *   
  
JadeEyedWolf : * Winks * Dib , I think you're hearing things .  
  
Dib : folds arms * Last time I got my ears checked , they were just fine .   
  
JadeEyedWolf : I don't think sooo.... * winks at Zim *   
  
Zim : toasts the hair on the very top of Dib's head with the laser attatchment .   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Snickers *   
  
S Pluto112 : Dib , Buddy , I want to show you something ! ( drags him into a room , shuts the door )   
  
2 minites later   
  
S Pluto112 : Comes out * That should him !   
  
Dib : from inside the closet ) HELP MEEEEE !   
  
JadeEyedWolf : rolls on the floor , laughing with Zim *   
  
S Pluto112 : pouts * I feel so guilty ....Ithink i'll let him out in two years instead of four .   
JadeEyedWolf : Oh yeah , pooooorrrr Dibb ...  
  
Zim : laughs manicaly *   
  
S Pluto112 : *Lets Dib out * I just can't leav e him in there , he sounds so weak !   
S Pluto 112 : ( hugs Dib ) Plus , I kinda like him ..  
  
JadeEyedWolf : oooo.....  
  
S Pluto : ( puts Dib Down ) ...But im not that romantic ....  
..He's younger than me anyway ....  
  
  
JadeEyedWolf : whispers to Aqua * Then again , who couldn't resist this little Irkan either ?   
  
S Pluto112 : heh heh ...  
  
Zim : lifts an eyebrow *   
  
S Pluto112 : What eyebrow Zim ? )   
  
JadeEyedWolf : snickers * ( I c your point )   
  
S Pluto 112 : Anyway , what should happen with Dib and Zim ? Will they fight ?   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Story or role play ?   
  
S Pluto 112 : Heh heh .. Maybe thay shouldn't fight .   
They should make peace , really ....  
.....Even if ZIM is taking over the earth .   
  
Zim : looks at both of the girls , wierded out by both comments *   
  
S Pluto112 and JadeEyedWolf : Oh crap ! Sorry !   
  
...Hopefully ... now what would you like to see in my chapter ? Mybe Gaz could get mad at Fay ...forgot why though .   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Something Mysterious and very secret ...I like those kinds of stories ..   
  
JadeEyedWolf : looks around * Did Dib go home ?   
  
Dib * Sleeping , drooling on his pillow *   
  
S Pluto112 : How cuute ! ( everyone stares at her )   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Um .... thats intresting ....  
  
S Pluto 112 : What ? Oh , like watching ZIM drool is cool ??  
  
JadeEyedWolf : I DONT ! ( thats Gir's job . )  
*snickers *   
  
S Pluto 112 : ... Me niether !   
Anyway , I think I know a reason for Gaz ( ooc )   
  
  
Dib : leans back and gurgles *   
  
JadeEyedWolf : And since when does Zim drool ?   
  
S Pluto 112 : I have noooooo idea .  
  
Zim : Pokes Dib with a stick *   
  
S Pluto 122 : LOL !   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Intesting ..  
JadeEyedWolf : Um , interesting .  
JadeEyedWolf : Gawd ! Gir has to be hiding around here somewhere !!  
  
S Pluto112 : LOL !   
..although it wouldn't suprize me , weird stuff is the norm here ..  
  
JadeEyedWolf : ooohhh...yeahhhh....  
  
S Pluto 112 : Well , gotts punch it , its bed time .   
  
JadeEyedWolf : E-mail me !   
  
S Pluto 112 : k .   
  
JadeEyedWolf : Says goodnight to Dib and Zim *   
  
S Pluto 112 : Blows Dib a kiss *   
  
JadeEyedWolf : blows Zim a kiss *   
  
JadeEyedWolf and S Pluto : BYE !!!!  
  
* Both of us exit the doors into cyberspace *   
  
################S Pluto 112 and JadeEyedWolf signed off at 11:34:01 P.M. ##############  
********************************************************************************  
  
Author's Page ******************************************************************  
  
Again I would like to thank Aqua . 'could'nt have done it without ya !   
  
I really hoped you enjoyed my Fluff fic . Review today ......and e-mail me of course !   
ffbrothers@uswest.net   
  
Psssst ! ( Coming soon )..........................( in the making ) .  
  
(Untitled as of yet )  
  
A secret friendship ,   
a devious plan , Dib's girlfriend ,   
what really happened to Eve ,  
and a dance bringing two hearts together ...   
  
( cant tell you .... sorrry .... )  
  
  
  
" The Empresses' tears"  
a fic I made about what really happened before the Fleet of Irk began .  
A society unchained , a queen who dyed to protect her child , ( you know who ) and a side of Purple you have never seen before .  
  
  
Well , thats all for now , but keep on writing !   
  
- ZimLover_05  
  
=^-^=  
  



End file.
